<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clark Kent and Lois Lane Interview the Waynes by raindropfeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521605">Clark Kent and Lois Lane Interview the Waynes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropfeathers/pseuds/raindropfeathers'>raindropfeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Is A Social Construct [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Implied / Referenced Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Isolated Batfamily (DCU), Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, POV Clark Kent, POV Outsider, Weird Batfamily (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:59:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropfeathers/pseuds/raindropfeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark was accompanying Lois to her interview today. Not because he’s bored, well, a little because he’s bored, but because she’s interviewing the Waynes. The Waynes- the White Knights of Gotham, not that anyone knows what that means. Gotham is its own thing, its own world.</p>
<p>Or, </p>
<p>The fic where I use 'Gotham doesn't have a time period' from BTAS, exaggerate it, make it Isolated Batfamily, and add a dash of Clark Kent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Relationship, Batfamily Members &amp; Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Is A Social Construct [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clark Kent and Lois Lane Interview the Waynes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really should be working on my Social Media fic, but I had the inspiration to actually write this idea that has been collecting dust in my head for at least half a year, so I wrote. </p>
<p>Important Things to Know:<br/>The Justice League still exists, just without Batman.<br/>The Batfamily still exists, but they are a myth.<br/>It's not just the Batfamily that's isolated, but all of Gotham.<br/>And the Titans, Young Justice, Teen Titans, all the sidekicks also exist.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Clark was accompanying Lois to her interview today. Not because he’s bored, well, a little because he’s bored, but because she’s interviewing the Waynes. The Waynes- the White Knights of Gotham, not that anyone knows what that means. Gotham is its own thing, its own world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark Kent has never gone to Gotham, he wasn’t allowed. Superman wasn’t allowed either and didn’t dare risk it. She didn’t take kindly to outsiders. He doesn’t need to, though. Metropolis is fine enough, and Gotham has the hazy surreal quality that only comes with nightmares that aren’t dreams at all. He’s not even sure if Gotham is in the States, or if it is its own country. It certainly acts like it. Clark should probably ask Lois about it before he makes a fool of himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark is shaken from his thoughts by the car slamming to a stop. He and Lois exit out of the taxi, thank the driver, and head into the diner. It’s small and cute, but bustling with energy. A bit of an odd place for an interview, but he’s glad it’s not a warehouse. Jimmy swore up and down that Nathan interviewed a Gothamite named Harvey Dent in an honest to god warehouse. Clark’s not sure if he believes him, but Gotham is weird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Lois file into a table by the window. The Wayne’s aren’t here yet, and they watch the bustling street outside. He hasn’t seen them in forever, but he’s sure that he’d recognize them. They are Gothamites, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A waitress comes by. Clark orders water, while Lois orders an ice tea. They’re ten minutes early, uncertain exactly when the Wayne’s would arrive. He’s heard horror stories of reporters waiting for Gothamites for hours, and Gothamites complaining about waiting since midnight, which doesn’t make sense at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waitress drops off their drinks. He thanks her- Annie -and sips on his drink idly. He’s still watching the window. Oliver has told him stories about Bruce. They went to boarding school together. An odd kid, even odder than the other Gothamites. Oliver’s also told him about Gotham. He’d gotten invited to Bruce’s birthday parties when they were teens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lois saw them first. She had hissed his name to get his attention, and Clark saw them instantly. The Waynes. He hadn’t seen them because of their model-like looks, nor their suspicious air that comes from the dark city, but because of their clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the thing about Gotham. They didn’t appeal to the rest of the world’s rules. Their time zone was off by 12 minutes and 39 seconds exactly, and they had their personal power grid. The clouds that covered Gotham never strayed out of the boundaries, and there were honest to god blimps. But that wasn’t even the weirdest thing about it. Gotham didn’t even have a time period. They used energy blaster guns that hadn’t been invented yet and tommy guns from the early 1900s. They used slang from the ’20s and slang that didn’t even make sense, like ‘aster’ and ‘schway’. They dressed as whatever they liked, in point, The Waynes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Waynes entered the diner just as the clock struck two. It was purposeful, probably. They surrounded the table, none taking a seat. It was intimidating and strange. Clark went over his mental notes as he took in the family in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce Wayne was the tallest of the group, with a chiseled jaw that made Clark jealous. He was ridiculously handsome, with his perfectly styled hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a pure white suit, but it wasn’t normal. The suit glitched every so often, spasms of blue and silver flickering around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his left was Dick Grayson-Wayne, wearing an outfit right out of the ’80s. A white jacket with stripes of blue and red, a bright yellow shirt underneath, and tight blue jeans with a green belt completed the look. His hair was fluffy and purposefully messy, giving an attractive look that rivals his father’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to Dick was Damian Wayne, wearing, well Clark wasn’t sure what he was wearing. It was a black shirt with silver buttons with white pants. It looked almost victorian, but without the tailcoat. He was older than Clark remembered, he could look Lois in the eye with piercing emerald eyes. Fifteen, perhaps? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Damian’s left was Duke Thomas-Wayne, wearing an outfit that surely was stolen straight out of Grease. The leather jacket, the white shirt, the blue jeans. The only thing that was missing was the hair, it was a normal haircut. But everything else was total greaser style. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind Duke in a wheelchair was Barbara Gordon. She wore a simple green dress that would not be amiss in Little House On The Prairie. The wheelchair, however, was futuristic, making the whole outfit conflicting and strange. She wasn’t a Wayne but went wherever they went. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Bruce Wayne’s right is Jason Todd-Wayne. Jason was murdered, once, but came back, if Clark remembers correctly. He had a huge scar on his face from the incident, from his ear to his lip. He took off his hat, revealing a white streak in his black hair. Jason had chosen to wear an outfit from the 1920s with a vest and a white shirt. It fit him well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to Jason was Cassandra Wayne, wearing a futuristic outfit like her father. Cassandra’s outfit was a sharp charcoal gray jumpsuit that had a high neckline. It was sparkling silver whenever she moved, complementing the gold glitter that was in her hair. It made Cassandra look almost like a goddess, beautiful and intimidating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to Cassandra was Timothy Drake-Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He wore a green, red, black, and yellow outfit that almost seemed like something that you would find in a fantasy book. It was seemingly inspired by the French Revolution dress, but with a touch of modern sophistication. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timothy was dodging an elbow by Stephanie Brown, who was standing next to them. Like Barbara, Stephanie was not a Wayne, but a family friend. Stephanie wore a purple 50’s dress, with a blue collar and blue belt. She wore her blond hair in loose curls and wore bright purple lipstick. She had painted her nails, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lois’s voice brought Clark out of his thoughts. “I’m Lois Lane, and this is Clark Kent. He’s just going to be tagging along. Do you mind if I record this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce smiled as he responded with a polite “Of course not,” and Lois set the recorder down on the table. The blinking red light steadied, and Lois took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, Mr.Wayne. Do you mind introducing yourself? We just want to get a friendly idea of what’s going on over in Gotham.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce’s smile changed to something almost predatory as soon as she said Gotham, but flipped back to polite in a blink of an eye. Clark was sure that Lois had noticed that too, as her eyes narrowed a fraction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, of course, Lois. I’m Bruce Wayne, but please call me Bruce. Gotham has an unfortunate habit of calling me their White Knight, but I’m not exactly complaining,” Bruce waved a hand towards Dick, who let out a beaming smile. “This one in the hideous outfit is my oldest, Dick.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not hideous, Bruce, it’s fashion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like a paint factory threw up on your clothes. Thank god you grew out of the mullet phase.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this is my second eldest, Jason,” Bruce continued, ignoring a pouting Dick. Jason glared at them before switching to a polite smile, pulling out what seemed to be a book and settling down in one of the chairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Cass, my only daughter. Well, legal, that is,” Bruce continued, reaching over Jason’s sprawling form to pat Cassandra on the head. The girl positively beamed and then poked Timothy in the ribs. Timothy jumped and swatted Cass’s finger, which earned him a playful shove. The shove sent the boy falling into Stephanie, and both of them went sprawling on the floor. Everyone else ignored this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those two chuckleheads are Stephanie and Tim. Steph still has a mom, so I can’t adopt her, but she lives at my house,” Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Bruce while pushing Tim off of her. She then steps over Tim and pushes Cass, but Cass barely budges. She then decides to prompt sit on Jason’s lap, elbowing the entire way. Jason curses but makes no move to push her off. Once Steph’s comfortable, she takes out her phone- WayneTech, obviously, with an outrageously purple glitter cover. Cass flocks over to the phone, but not before helping up Tim. Clark can hear some sort of game music mixing in with the chatter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Duke, my newest kid, and next to him is Damian, my youngest.” Duke waves at them before moving over to the phone. Damian scoffs and looks away, muttering something in Arabic, maybe, under his breath. He picks up a knife, examines it, and promptly begins sharpening it. It makes long, grating sounds that assault Clark’s super senses, but luckily Dick plucks the knife out of his hand. Dick settles down on a chair, soon accompanied by Bruce and Damian. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce makes a flourishing gesture towards Barbara and opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Barbara. “My name’s Barbara Gordon, I am thankfully not related to any of those weirdos, and am only here because they forced me to come.” With that, she flicks her wrist and a bunch of floating screens appears. Is that a computer? Holy cow. That’s way more advanced than what they have in the Watchtower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lois continues the interview, talking about Wayne Enterprises' newest projects, Arkham’s reform system, the new Greenhouse Committee, and other things. Clark doesn’t pay attention to the words and instead watches the family. Damian is scrolling through Instagram, which seems to be a mix of what looks like swords and cute pictures of animals. And not so cute ones, Clark amends, as he sees a horrifying picture of some deep-sea animal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim is sitting on the floor by Bruce’s feet and is looking at his phone as well. It seems to be Gotham memes, but Clarks not sure what they mean. Who’s Batman? Is he one of those criminals Barry tells them about from when he’s visiting Wally and his boyfriend’s apartment? Speaking of Wally’s boyfriend, he’s pretty sure that the boy in the one picture Wally showed him looked a lot like Dick. Was Wally dating Dick?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that thought, Clark turns to Dick. He’s texting on his phone, and the contact says ‘Donna’. Diana has a sister named Donna, doesn’t she? He puts down his phone, meeting eyes with Clark. A chilling predatory grin was stretched across his face. Dick leans forward, fingers steepled in that way that Lex is so fond of. It sends shivers down Clark’s spine. Dick’s bright blue eyes suddenly become as cold as a sunny winter’s day. He studies Clark, eyes seeing into his soul. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Richard, what do you think?” Thank god for Lois Lane. Clark is so lucky to be her boyfriend. Dick’s face switched back to pleasant in the blink of an eye, turning towards Lois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that the Mayor banning Pride Day is awful. Me and my boyfriend love going to the parades. We try to run and do as many as we can, but Gotham is and always will be the bee’s knees. I will be most disappointed this year. Definitely not voting for him.” Dick’s dating Wally, isn’t he? Dick shot Clark a wide, troublemaking grin, and goes back to texting Donna. Oh god, poor Wally. He’s going to be in this mess of a family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark looks at the cluster of Jason, Cass, Steph, and Duke. Jason is still reading his book, Emma, by Jane Austen. Huh. Oliver said that Jason was the rebel angsty kid, not the literature nerd. The book looks worn out and loved, he’s probably read this particular copy more than a few times. Either that or it’s a hand-me-down, but he doubts it. Dick and Bruce certainly didn't seem to be the type to read Jane Austen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duke was watching Cass and Steph play some game he couldn’t see. Cass and Steph seemed to be taking turns, switching every time they die. Cass goes an unusually long time without dying, which always made Stephanie annoyed. It was Cassandra’s turn currently, she had been playing for five minutes now. Duke’s eyes flashed gold, so quick that Clark almost thought he imagined it. Duke leaned down and whispered to Stephanie. <em> She’s going to miss that jump. </em>Not a second later, Cass frowned and gave the phone to Steph. What was that? Is Duke a meta-human? Duke looked up from the phone and met eyes with Clark. A large, threatening smile was stretched on his face, and his eyes flashed gold once more. Just as soon as it happened, Duke was back to looking over Stephanie’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark tunes back into the interview just in time to hear Lois’s next question. “I’ve heard rumors of a deal between LexCorp and WE. Is it true, and what are you hoping to accomplish?” At this, Timothy stood up off the floor and sat on the chair next to Bruce. He leaned forward, his gaze piercing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like to take this one, Ms. Lane. Can this be off the record? I wouldn’t like to share any secrets with the general public.” Timothy said, an air of professionalism around him. Lois nodded and hit pause on the recorder. The light blinked red before going off. Timothy gave a shark-like smile as he answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we are making a deal with LexCorp. I assure you, it does absolutely nothing to benefit Lex, of course. We Gothamites might not like Superman very much, but we wouldn’t want to actively help a supervillain. Poor Lexy doesn’t exactly know this, but we’re going to back him into a corner." Timothy mockingly shakes his head as he continues. "Luthor didn’t know the first rule of messing with a Drake, it seems. Never initiate a deal. I’d like to keep this on the down-low before it goes through, for obvious reasons, so I’d recommend not to go tattling. You wouldn’t want to risk it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark can tell that the last sentence wasn’t just a warning, but a threat. Timothy surely is very good with words. Clark couldn't wait to see this play out. Anything damaging to Lex is always fun, and he certainly wouldn’t want to be with the Waynes in a hostile setting. Unless he was on their side, of course. The Waynes are scary. Normally, Clark would be worried about the loopholes, but it seems as they have it covered. Not that Clark would question them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lois turned the recorder back on and asks a few customary closing questions before they bid the Wayne’s goodbye. They all hop out of their chairs and leave the dinner single-file, the door chiming right as the clock struck four. It’s definitely purposeful. Clark helped Lois gather their stuff and they leave the diner, calling for a taxi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the car ride back to the Daily Planet, Lois turned to Clark and commented, “That was informational, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure was informational, Lois,” Clark replied, looking out the window to see the tall LexCorp building, thinking of a certain meeting he would have to listen out for. “Sure was.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be making this into a series, but my Social Media fic takes priority. Luckily, I have most of the next fic in this series done already, so you won't have to wait long.</p>
<p>Bee's knees - an awesome thing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>